


A Moment of Weakness

by Bodhi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodhi/pseuds/Bodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor watched his younger brother, who he adored, try to commit suicide. Thor is getting Loki back, then being extremely protective to the point of clinginess even. He always wants to keep an eye on his brother, to make sure he won't try to kill himself again. He wants to prove to Loki that's he is loved and try to help him with his problems. </p><p>This text was written as a fulfil of a request from Queenofshire405.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Weakness

The rays of the setting sun were burning brightly, plunging the entirety of his room into red.

And then it came into the dark blue sky, the first white star.

The blood was trickling slowly down his wrists, marring his clothes. The long curved enchanted blade with a cut ivory hilt was glistening dimly on the cold stone of the floor.

His forearm was cut with preciseness and accuracy that he usually reserved for surgical operations held in Asgard healing chambers.

Loki raised his eyes slowly, feeling that sunset rays were blinding him. He could not see anything apart from the light, only the sheer radiance.

The blood was continuing trickling down his fingers, making him to feel how his palms were growing colder, little by little.

The sunset was diminishing gradually, and the chamber was plunging deeper into darkness now.

Suddenly, a despair engulfed him, making him to gasping for breath.

_I have got nothing to regret for…_

He heard hasty sounds of feet fall, and raised his eyes, trying to discern something in an eternal darkness beginning to overwhelm him.

_Thor…_

He saw a tall figure of his brother, inclining to him, speaking something to him in an alarmed tone.

_Ah! It’s too late for us…_

He felt Thor taking his injured hand in his palms, trying to do something with it, giving orders in a harsh voice to somebody standing beside Thor, and then Loki let the darkness to sweep over him.

**

He opened his eyes, and cringed, feeling as his hand was being bandaged by Thor with an easiness of an expert warrior, used to tend wounds on battlefields.

Odin stood in the doors of the room now, looking right at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Loki frowned and leant backward, half-closing his eyes.

“I don’t want you to be here.”

“You’ve got no right to order me, in the midst of my palace,” Odin’s voice was harsh.

Thor stopped tending the wounds of Loki, listening to their conversation, cringing inwardly.

“Father, just let me…” Loki stopped.

“You would not be able to die, in any case.”

Loki squeezed his fingers laying on arms of an armchair, they were still numb, but the sensitivity was returning to them, little by little. “You…”

“Father,” Thor stood up suddenly, positioning himself between them, making them both to fall into silence. “Please, let us be. Loki is not in the state to be arguing now, and I am begging you both to stop.”

Loki opened his eyes wide, with a hurt look. However, he was not able to say something as Thor decided to pass from words to deeds and tried to raise Loki on his feet, helping him to move.

“We’ve got to go to the healing chambers,” Thor said quickly, passing close by Odin, supporting Loki. “They will tend to his wounds better than me.”

**

The morning brought the scents of flowers from the garden laid out right under the windows of the healing chambers.

Loki brought his forearm up closer in front of his eyes, examining it. It had been bandaged tightly, in several layers, not leaving the slightest chance for blood to appear.

He remembered Thor giving him a healing potion to drink, his worried blue eyes and strong hands that were tending him without efforts. A strange sense of vulnerability engulfed Loki again. He did not want it to last, though.

He always thought himself to be strong, smart, a second son of the god-ruler of Asgard and all the Nine Worlds. Now, all that he had built his self-appraisal upon, all that was destroyed. He never would become an Asgard ruler; he never would be able to think that he had a brother. Never again.

He was beginning to feel that he was close to hating Odin. For reckless deeds and harsh words of the ruler who was able to seal fates of others without a second thought.

He sat on the edge of his bed and closed his face by his hands, weeping about his wretched destiny.

**

When he opened his eyes again, there was a sunset again, tickling his bitter memories. A dark figure was sleeping at the right side of his bed, half-sitting on the bed, half-laying on it.

Loki snapped his fingers, making a small light to appear in air above them. The man sleeping on his sheets turned out to be Thor, his long golden hair shone in the erratic light cast by Loki.

He attempted to touch it cautiously, however, Thor did not wake, and his face was peaceful, apart from pursed lips that were charred. He smiled in his sleep.

Loki frowned, trying to move away from his brother, who he now found out was not his brother at all.

His attempts to stand up from the bed made Thor to stir; Loki noticed the eyes of Thor were looking right at him now, gaining their sharpness at once. Loki turned to him, clutching his arm to his own chest, stilling in the midst of his movement. Then he leant on the tabletop with his uninjured arm; his head was spinning because of his body, not recovered from a tremendous loss of blood yet.

In one long moment, Thor stood up beside Loki, not letting him to lose his balance. His strong arms encircled him, his distinct scent of leather and sweet and metal and something else soothed Loki somewhat.

“Where do you go?” Thor said, breaking the silence abruptly.

Loki stiffened, having heard his words. “Why do you ask? It must not worry you. I am not a brother of yours, after all.”

“Loki…”

“That stupid idea of saving me… He should not have done so. I belong to my homeland, but I cannot return there. Never again.”

Thor had not said a word, simply embracing Loki in his arms, not allowing him to break away.

Loki bared his teeth and whispered bitterly. “Leave me be. I don’t know why you are so eager to hold me back, and I think that I’d rather prefer not to find out.”

He stilled again, looking right into Thor’s eyes.

“I’ve never been as smart as you, Loki; I can tell you that, but your decision to…” Thor made a pause as if it was painful for him to articulate the words, “To _leave_ was hasty and ill-conceived.”

“To _leave_? I’ve always thought they call it in different way.”

Thor shook his head in dismay, being speechless, and then he inclined to Loki, kissing his neck, squeezing him in his arms.

“It hasn’t happened.”

He touched Loki’s hair carefully with the back of his hand. Apart from his expectations, Loki did not try to move away. Encouraged by his silence, Thor kissed his lips, and then he attempted to remove Loki’s shirt.

His endeavors were not met with any resistance, Loki stood still in his tight embrace as if his neglected inner nature had found a peace finally.

Nevertheless, when Thor took a shirt off him delicately, as if fearing to cause him pain, Loki spoke.

“How long it was that you wanted to sleep with me?”

Thor sighed and answered rather bluntly, “All that time that I knew you.”

“I suspected that.”

Thor kissed him again as Loki’s body began to response to his ministrations. Loki raised his arm, touching Thor’s unruly hair with his bandaged fingers. He was able to move them, though not without efforts.

Thor began to caress Loki’s chest with thumbs and then he drew Loki closer to him, at the same time having sat on the bed. Loki pressed his lips to his head, savoring the sensation of silky hair that reminded him of liquid gold. He attempted to comb it, but Thor, who was clearly tired of the waiting, changed his position, laying on the back now and making Loki to press into him.

“If I told you that I wanted to fuck you in the mouth, would you agree?” Loki whispered that in an incredulous tone, as if he could not believe still all that happened.

“I would agree.” Thor answered. “I am ready to do anything for you, just so you won’t try to kill yourself.”

“In your place, I would not give such reckless promises to anybody.” Loki frowned, “I can’t believe that’s what you tell me. Wait, no, I think I can.”

He laid on his back and looked at Thor haughtily. “You can start.”

Thor inclined to him; his large calloused hands had undone Loki’s pants swiftly. Loki’s penis was erected already, and then Thor blew at it, making Loki to shiver with pleasure. It felt wonderful to sense hands of Thor caressing his skin, and the previous events seemed to be unreal to Loki, as if they had not even happened.

Thor took a head of his penis in a mouth, starting to lick it tentatively.

“You’re good, Thor,” Loki groaned, plunging the fingers of the uninjured arm into his hair and yanking it. “Though it’s evident that you’ve got no practice. Don’t stop.”

Thor continued, stepping up his efforts, trying to lick and tease the entire shaft. However, he was not lucky in his ministrations as he nearly gagged twice.

Having seen that, Loki pulled him by hair and said, “Enough, or you will bite it, out of the blue.”

He sat, rubbing his penis against Thor’s lips, and the feeling of it was so nice that Loki nearly came because of that. Then Loki threw back on pillows, inviting Thor to act further, without any words being said.

Thor took off his pants; the tip of his large penis was glistening with pre-cum already. Loki looked at it, the sight of that captivated him, and he had not been able to stop. Only when Thor sat between his feet, was Loki able to stop staring.

Loki parted legs and closed his palm around his penis at the same time; the slightest effort was enough to make him to come now.

Thor understood the invitation, breaking into him in one smooth motion, making Loki to moan again. He began to move steadily, his palm closed around Loki’s one.

Very soon, Loki was groaning in the throes of his own orgasm, and Thor followed him.

They lay on the bed hugging each other; Loki had been stroking Thor’s private parts absent-mindedly. The aftermath of the sex made him sleepy and contented, and strong arms of Thor embraced him.

Thor snuggled up to him and said, “You’re at home.”


End file.
